The present invention relates to a RF remote control system for remotely controlling various electronic devices, and more particularly, to a remote control system for remotely controlling electronic devices such as automobile or aircraft ignition interlock devices or an automobile alarm system or any industrial machinery controlled by breath sample of the operator provided analyzed by an RF breathalyzer unit.
In recent years various remote control transmitters have been used in many different applications such as remote garage door openers, remote car start unit, remote car alarm devices, etc. for transmitting an RF signal to a receiving device in order to control the operation of various electronic devices. Various wrist or ankle mount RF transmitters are utilized in home arrest system, which determines the presence or absence of a person at an assigned home from a central office. In addition, hand held breathalyzer units have been used by police officers to test suspected drunk drivers, so as to determine if an operator of a vehicle is intoxicated or driving above state B.A.C. limits. Recently, breath alcohol ignition interlock system have also been developed and installed in a vehicle to ensure the vehicle from being started unless the operator passes a breath sobriety test by use of a breathalyzer device.